Mini-Episodio: La caceria del autografo
Mini-Episodio: Cacería de Autógrafos Dis: *Bebiendo té y leyendo una revista* *Escupe el té en la cara de Nofor* ¡OMG! Mañana es el concierto más importante del año. ¡No tengo entradas!! Nofor: Oh tranquila, yo casi me desfiguro con tu té ardiendo y no me quejo tanto ¬¬ Dis: Buen chico (?) Mia: *Rompe la ventana y cae sobre la mesa* ¡Conseguí 7 entradas para el concierto de mañana!! Los otros 9: *Se miran desafiadoramente como si fueran rivales en Los Juegos del Hambre* (? Nofor: Mia, tu sabes que yo valoro tu amistad más que todos ellos. Mia: Se donde quieres llegar… Paula: *Patea a Dis y le quita su pulsera de la amistad* ¡Era para ti pero ella la robó! Mia: Creo que debería tomarme un tiempo…. Mark: ¡MIA, TE AMO!! Mia: :wtf: Todos: :omf: (? *Al día siguiente…. Mark: No entiendo porque se llevó a todos menos a nosotros :okay: Nofor/Paula: Ya, ya y.y Paula: Pues no pienso quedarme aquí!! Reclamemos nuestros derechos y vayámonos nosotros también!! Mark/Nofor: ¡Al concierto!! Paula: Yo me refería a la lavandería pero el concierto también está bien :retarded: *Mientras en el concierto… Dis: Oh miren, es la presentadora de este año. Bridgit Mendler Gun: ¿Qué? Jota: ¿Quién? Bridgit: Bri-Bri-Bridgit is my name and in Good Luck Charlie I appear… *Esquiva un zapato* Quien ha sido? Y.Y Duncs: ¡QUE SALGA OTRO! ¡PATATA!! Bridgit: Pero yo soy la presentadora… y.y Duncs: Pfff… *Sube al escenario* Ya presento yo. Tú ves a por alguien importante. Bridgit: :okay: Vile: Eso fue cruel… Gun: Creo que vi a Selena Gómez. ¡Vamos hermana!! Vile: Bueno… Seguramente para encontrar a Gaga debo seguir el olor a carne fresca así que te acompaño (? Mia: Yo iré en busca de Hayley Williams… Con ese pelo no puede esconderse (? J: Te acompaño :3 Dis: Yo iré a buscar a Paula Rojo… *Va en una dirección* Nicoleta/Gwendo: *Se le cruzan con una guitarra en la boca* FIESTAAA! D8 Paula Rojo: *Las persigue* Disney: Esta juventud… ESPERA… ¡ ERA ELLA!! *Las persigue* *En el exterior… Mark: Venga, suban. Nofor: ¿Nos meteremos por el conducto de ventilación? ¿No puede traernos problemas? Mark: También te dijimos que traería problemas aquel Gyula con rabia que adoptaste y tú lo trajiste a casa igual… Nofor: ¡Pero tenía cresta!! No es comparable… Paula: Miley Cyrus también tiene cresta (? Nofor: Pero el Gyula era más adorable :Retarded: Mark: Venga, venga, tirad. *Abre el conducto y caen por él* *Dentro de nuevo… Duncs: Y aquí tenemos al siguiente artista. ¡Adele! Adele: *Pasea por el escenario y pisa a Duncs* Duncs: D8 D8 ¡APARTA BURRA!! *La empuja y Adele cae al publico* Público: *Se aparta*(? Adele: Oh my rolling in the deep…. (? Bridgit: Miss Adele!! You casi matarla Duncs: Se recuperará. Ahora tráeme a otro famoso y esta vez uno que no muera tan fácilmente como Britney… (? Bridgit: o.o Duncs: Es broma, es broma, solo está en coma :Sadic: Bridgit: *Huye* Popu: Oh! Es la Oreja de Van Gogh! ¡Mi grupo favorito!! *Va hacia la cantante* Puedes firmarme un autógrafo, solo me interesa el tuyo y el del resto de la banda que se j*da :retarded: Resto de la banda: :okay: Leire: Ten chiquilla. Popu: No me llame chiquilla >:c Leire: Tranquila chiquilla :retarded: *Amaia salvaje apareció (? Amaia: No la escuches , yo soy la verdadera cantante de este grupo. Leire: Tú abandonaste ewe Amaia: Pero soy la original Leire: Es originalmente aburrida. Todos: :oooh: Amaia: Yo al menos no soy teñida Todos: :oooh: (? *Leire ha usado manotazo *Amaia recibe el golpe. Está confusa *Popu ha huido aprovechando la confusión (? Popu: Por lo menos tengo mi autógrafo… *Gwendo y Nicoleta pasan corriendo y se lo roban* EYY!! *Paula Rojo y Disney la pisan* Ambas: ¡Perdona!! Popu: @-@ Esas se fumaron su autógrafo… Mia: OMG! J! Mírala!! ¡Es Hayley!! J: No, eso es una señora con el pelo en llamas :retarded: Mia: ¿En llamas? ¿Cómo los Juegos? J: Si *-* (? Hayley: Oh, sorry. Tú eres fan de Hunger Games? J/Mia: Hayley *-* Mia: Si, somos fans. J: ¿Tu también? :amazed: Hayley: Oh, yes Mia/J: *-* *-* *-* *-* Hayley: OMG, stalkers… J: *Arrastra a Hayley* Llevo esperando este día durante años. Tengo un cosplay perfecto para nosotros!! *Al rato… Mia: *Disfrazada de Katniss* Perfecto. Hayley: *Disfrazada de Peeta* This is… rarou, but I don’t care, I love it. Icona Pop: Ladrona!! D8 (? J: Pues a mí no me gusta mi traje… *Vestido de Prim* Y.Y Mia: Te queda bien… J: Soy una mujer y.y Gwendo/Nicolita: *Pasan corriendo y les roban a Hayley* J: ¡Eh!! ¡Nuestra amiga cosplay!! *Es pisado por Paula Rojo, Disney y Popu* @-@ Las tres: Perdona. *En los conductos… Marcos: Ya está. Me parece que este es el camerino de Katy Perry… Espero que no tenga el tigre del video de Roar… La última vez casi me arranca la cabeza. Paula: WTF? ¿Qué última vez? Nofor: Habla de cuando nos colamos en la grabación del video… A mí me atacó el mono y.y Paula: Chiflados .-. Bueno yo me voy. Tengo que conseguir una muestra de ADN de Ana Torroja para clonarla :retarded: Nofor: Oh, buena idea (? Mark: *Mira por la rendija de ventilación* OMG. ¡Katy se está besando con un chico rubio con cresta!! Nofor: Eso no es un chico…. YURI :AMAZED: Mark: ¡Miley deja tranquila a mi Katy!!! ¡A saber dónde has metido esa lengua!! D8 Nofor: Mark, relájate… *El conducto se cae con Mark* Oh Oh… Se meterá en problemas.. Tengo que hacer algo… *Huye* (? Katy: ¿otra vez tú? Pensé que respetarías mi denuncia de alejamiento Miley: ¡Aléjate o te twerkeo!! *Twerkea con la lámpara* Mark: .-. Casi mejor me voy… *Huye* Katy/Miley: .-. *Mientras tanto Gun y Vile Gun: ¡Mira! ¡Es ella! Selena! La gran artista y cantante que tanto admiro y… ¡Vile te veo!! Vile: *Esconde la sartén* ¿A qué te refieres? -.-“ Selena: *Por teléfono* ¡No!! Justin te dije mil veces que no volveré contigo. ¡Drogadicto!! *Cuelga* Hello. Gun: Me Me Me Me Me Me Me Me firmas? (/o.o)/ Selena: Cl-Claro .-. *Firma un autógrafo y se lo da* Gun: Gracias *-* Selena: *Suena su teléfono* ¡Arg!! *Lo lanza por la ventan* :retarded: Gun: o.o ¿Qué te pasa? Selena: Oh, Mi exboyfriend, Justin. Es un ********* :retarded: Vile: *Le entrega la sarten* Usa la sarten. Recuerda, la sarten es la solución… *Desparece entre las sombras* Selena: WTF? Vile: Oh y lávalo a mano con guantes o se oxidará :retarded: *Se va en dirección contraria y choca con alguien* ¡TEN CUIDADO!! *Ve quién es* Gaga *-* Lady: OMG! Me quedo con la poker face de lo mal que me has hablado o.o Vile: Perdón, perdón… Lady: Parece un Bad Romance… Vile: Fue sin querer… Lady Gaga: Perdonar es de sabios y por eso Gaga te regala un Applause. Vile: Me firmas? :3 Lady Gaga Of course, my G.U.Y Vile: *Susurra a Gun* Es más subliminal de lo que pensaba ¬¬ Gun: *Susurrando a Vile* Mientras no sublimine la canción Sex Dreams… *Seguimos en los conductos… Nofor: ¡Pau! Espérame… No me convenció la idea de Mark… Pau: ¿Prefieres clonar Torrojas conmigo? *Saca un pelo* Nofor: Ummm… Casi mejor me vuelvo… Paula: Voy contigo. Tengo que ir al laboratorio para dar esto. *Mira el pelo como una psicópata* (? Nofor: ¿Notas eso? :retarded: Paula: ¿El qu…? *Se cae el conducto* D8 D8 *El conducton cae sobre Gwendo y Nicoletta que sueltan las cosas que han robado. Luego Mark choca contra los escombros y Paula Rojo,Dis, Popu, Mia y J hacen lo mismo. Dis: *Sangrando* Mi autógrafo y.y Mia: Creo que mataron a tu ídolo… Paula Rojo: *Inconsciente en el suelo* Dis: Llamen a una ambulancia y.y Oh y también a un albañil… *Mira hacia el techo* *Un rato después… Enfermera Carolina Collins: Se recuperará pronto. Solo necesita reposos y alejarse de aquellas dos locas *Mira a Gwendo y Nicoleta que juegan a la petanca con los objetos médicos* ¡Suelten eso!! J: Al final todo acabó bien… ¡Miren Nicki Minaj!! Al final si conseguiremos un autógrafo :D Vile: Eso no es Nicki… ¡Es un gorila que se ha escapado del zoo!! Todos: *Huyen* Gorila: Y.Y En realidad si soy Nicki Mientras tanto… Duncs: ¡Sirviente!! ¿Vas a traerme algún buen artista ya? Bridgit: Pero le quemaste el pelo a Rihanna, le escupiste a Malú y la estmapaste la guitarra en la cara a Taylor Swift Duncs: El siguiente es… Steven Tyler *-* *Se oyen pasos a lo lejos… Duncs: Ahí viene *-* *Se oyen más cerca… Duncs: Ahí está *-* Polícia: ¡Quedas detenido! *Se lo llevan* Duncs: Steveeeen Bridgit: Al fin :’D Bri-Bri-Bridgit is my name and… THE END Bridgit: Hey D: *Los creditos la invaden* (? Categoría:Fanfiction Categoría:Mini-Episodios